


Let's take off in the blue

by pseudosmodingium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, songs apply to character's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudosmodingium/pseuds/pseudosmodingium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel teaches Dean how to dance, although the hunter is not very enthusiatic about the idea at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's take off in the blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Misha's claim on facebook that they would go ballroom dancing in season 12.

Sam heard music and laughter echoing through the bunker as he closed the heavy door behind them. His brother, who had gone a few steps ahead, stopped at the staircase and threw a puzzled look at him. They descended to the war room, each with a paper bag full of groceries in their hands, and peeped into the library which seemed to be the soundscape’s epicenter. Sam let out an amused giggle and Dean stood with his mouth open. Cas was swirling their mother around to the rhythm of the music, both apparently knowing their steps well enough to dance effortlessly across the room with wide smiles on their faces and a pleased laugh now and then. They had obviously moved a few tables and chairs aside to gain space for a dance floor, and borrowed Sam’s iPod along with the docking station. Mary and Castiel had already noticed their arrival and now appeared to be showing off a little because the frequency of turns and other figures had notably increased.

Sam put his shopping bag down and when the song ended he applauded them excitedly. ‘You two were amazing! Mom, did you teach Cas how to dance?’ he asked.

‘No, actually he knew all the moves already,’ she explained. Who would have thought that! Castiel, angel of the Lord, badass fighter and socially awkward dork, had turned out to be quite a skilled dancer.

‘Cas, thank you, that was so much fun. I wish John would have gone dancing with me more often. He didn’t like it though.’ Mary looked sad, but then she suddenly cheered up again and addressed her sons. ‘Would you like to dance with me? Dean, what about you?’

Her oldest son looked at her displeasingly. ‘I have to bring the groceries in the kitchen, but I’m sure Sam would love to dance with you,’ he excused himself.

‘Actually, I do,’ his brother said and held out his hand for Mary. She gladly took it and Sam pressed play on his iPod. As he didn’t seem to have any trouble making the right moves, Dean unbelievingly said, ‘Dude, you know how to dance?’

‘I attended a few classes during my time in Stanford,’ Sam told him.

‘You’re kidding…why would you do that? Didn’t you have any parties to go to or something else normal, cool kids would consider when they go to college?’

‘This is cool, Dean! If you don’t see that, I can’t help you.’ Sam saw that Dean still wasn’t satisfied and likely to drop the topic soon. ‘It was a great place to meet girls, okay?’

‘That’s my boy,’ Dean said, grabbed the two bags and headed for the kitchen.

‘I could show you,’ Castiel spoke behind him when Dean put the groceries in the fridge.

‘Thanks for the offer, Cas, but no way.’ Then a question arose in his head. ‘Cas, how do know how to dance? I mean, ballroom dancing, really? That’s not one of the things I’d thought you were capable of.’

‘I’ve observed humanity for thousands of years. Dancing has always been something most cultures appeared to be very fond of. It was fun to watch that and today I finally had the opportunity to try it myself,’ the angel revealed.

‘So you’ve never danced before? You just remember how to do it from watching people?’ Dean was perplexed.

‘Yes,’ Cas stated nonchalantly.

When Dean had finished unpacking the groceries, he walked back to the library with a beer in his hand and sat down on a table next to Castiel, who was already watching Sam and Mary. ‘Come on you two, join us!’ his mother called over the music.

‘Mom, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re two women short. And apart from that, I don’t do ballroom dancing, sorry,’ Dean replied.

‘You and Cas can dance together. Just let him be the lead!’ she told him. ‘Come on Dean, don’t be an old grump like your father was!’ Dean frowned upon hearing that and before he even realized it, Cas had taken his hand and pulled him towards the improvised dance floor. The angel took Dean’s left hand and placed it on his right shoulder and put his own right hand above the hunter’s waist. Dean was as stiff as a board. He was both annoyed and nervous. He really had no idea what to do now. ‘Just relax, Dean. Relax and follow my moves. I will start slowly.’

The song that had been playing was over and Dean recognized the next song to be Frank Sinatra’s _Come fly with me._ ‘Alright, we’re dancing a foxtrot. It’s very easy, just take two steps back and one to the side,’ Cas explained and shifted his weight forward so that Dean had to take a step back, then another and then the angel led him a step to the side, just like he had said. The first few moves didn’t go so well, Dean stepped on Castiel’s toes twice, but it got easier and Dean felt his movements go along with the rhythm of the music. ‘Dean,’ Cas said after a while. ‘Dean, look up. You got it. There’s no need to look at your feet all the time.’ Dean obeyed hesitantly. ‘That’s better,’ Cas praised and smiled at him.

It was a little weird to dance like this with a guy, but Dean was somehow having a good time right now – although he would never admit it out loud. Now that he didn’t have to concentrate so hard on his feet anymore, his attention was drawn to the lyrics of the song.

 

> _Once I get you up there where the air is rarified_
> 
> _We’ll just glide, starry-eyed_
> 
> _Once I get you up there I’ll be holding you so near_
> 
> _You may hear angels cheer ‘cause we’re together_

What the –?

 _Come fly with me._ Cas flew with him over the dance floor and there seemed to be no boundaries. Dancing with his angel was pure freedom.

‘You’re having a good time,’ Castiel noticed.

‘Your talking distracts me, I have to concentrate,’ Dean shut him up. He was indeed having a good time, but the fact that it was because of ballroom dancing, with _Cas_ , made him slightly uncomfortable.

Immediately after the song was over, Dean wanted to withdraw himself, but Castiel had him in a tight grip and refused to let go. ‘The song has already started. It’s very impolite to leave me now, Dean.’ The angel smirked and continued to explain the next dance. ‘Slow Waltz. Take a step behind with your left foot,’ he said and then led Dean a step to the side. ‘Yes, like this. I believe you’re a natural, Dean,’ Cas flattered him, with a soft smile on his lips.

‘Oh, I love this song!’ Mary exclaimed. ‘ _A taste of honey_ in The Beatles’ version.’

Those lyrics again…

 

> _I dream of your_
> 
> _First kiss and then_
> 
> _I feel upon_
> 
> _My lips again_

Ballroom dancing, okay. With Cas. He could live with that...but the playlist had to be a bad joke. His mother was happy though.

This song ended as well and that was enough for Dean. No more dancing for today. ‘One more song, please Dean!’ Castiel begged. The hunter groaned but gave in when Cas looked at him with huge, imploring eyes.

The next track began to play and Dean realized that it was another song suitable for slow-dancing. ‘What kind of playlist is this supposed to be, Sammy?’ he asked annoyedly.

‘The iPod is on shuffle, Dean,’ his brother clarified. ‘I know you’re disappointed that it’s not Taylor Swift,’ Sam said and Dean showed him a grimace behind his mother’s back upon the comment about the weird taste in music of his de-aged self.

‘Blues,’ Cas whispered and didn’t explain the moves any further. The steps were easy to get by just following Castiel’s lead. The music got him into a chilly mood until Dean became aware that the angel’s body had shifted closer to his. However, there was something pleasant in Cas’s embrace. A feeling of protection. It comforted Dean, being held like this. The last time he had felt that way was before his mother had died.

He listened to the lyrics sung by a velvety female voice.

 

> _It’s you, it’s you, it’s all for you_
> 
> _Everything I do_
> 
> _I tell you all the time_
> 
> _Heaven is a place on earth with you_

Dean gasped. Cas’s eyes were fixed on his, seeming to push through into his mind. This couldn’t possibly be a coincidence. A suspicion emerged in Dean’s head. The suspicion that Castiel used his angel mojo to manipulate the playlist to choose songs that described their relationship. Or what their relationship could be. Or what Dean might desire their relationship to be. Those words, they fitted perfectly.  

The hunter was captured by Castiel’s gaze while they danced. Dean was willing to drown in the pool of the angel’s eyes, but suddenly the song was over. The abrupt silence drew him back to reality. Cas continued to stare at him and Dean could still feel the heat of the angel’s hand slightly above his waist, the fingertips pressing gently into his skin.

‘I suppose that was enough for you, Dean,’ Castiel said. It took a while for the words to be processed by Dean’s brain but then he let go of Cas and took a step back. ‘Yeah, thanks. I, I’ll be in my room,’ he faltered while pointing his thumb behind his shoulder in the direction he had proceeded to leave.

‘Thank you, Dean, that you were willing to dance with me,’ the angel responded. The line _heaven is a place on earth with you_ still resonated in Dean’s ears. Cas hadn’t exactly spoken the words himself but that’s what he actually thought about the hunter. He didn’t dare to say it though because he was certain that it would scare his friend away. Yet, he was sure that Dean got the message.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last song was 'Video Games' by Lana del Rey. That one line always makes me think of Cas & Dean.  
> I don't know too much about ballroom dancing. I googled which dance goes along with what song, just fyi. There's also a song called 'Honey Pie' by The Beatles, ha!  
> Oh, and the title is taken from 'Come fly with me'.


End file.
